


Make Me

by dacmennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dress-up, M/M, Makeup, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacmennis/pseuds/dacmennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you to take my fucking clothes off!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped the alternate title, The Nightman Cummeth (totally a joke. but for real)

Mac leaned into the mirror encased in a heavy mahogany frame and raised the eyeliner to his face, applying the Nightman makeup with laser like precision, peaking the jet-black liquid midway down the sides of his pointy nose and winging it garishly toward his temples. Though he found the lime-green cat-eye contacts to be dried up in their case, he decided that he liked the more subtle look anyway. "Oh yeah, baby," he cooed to his reflection. "Nobody's gonna laugh at you now. They'll be forced to take you seriously when-"  


"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Dennis glared at his best friend, whose mouth hung open with embarrassing shock.  


"Uhh," Mac started. Decked out not only in full Nightman gear but also lips rimmed with bright red lipstick, he struggled for the words to explain why he was playing dress-up in Dennis's bedroom. Truthfully, he had thought Dennis would be gone all day at the bar, and didn't really plan on doing much else besides sleeping in and masturbating - as usual - but then he'd begun thinking about how badass the Nightman *could* have been if only he'd stylized the costume to his personal specifications, and from there, he just got so into it that he hadn't realized that Dennis even came through the front door. The afternoon was drizzly and gray, illuminating Dennis's bedroom with an erotic, lazy glow that set the mood. Dennis himself looked no less that perfect, his skin a creamy pale shade of peach, naturally reddened lips pouty and succulent, toned pecs visible through his well-fitting striped henley. He was always dressed in the trappings of an air of sophistication, a stark contrast to Mac's casual trashy attire.  


"Is that my lipstick? Mac, _why_ are you wearing bright red lipstick?"  


"It's to simulate blood, dude!"  


"The Nightman doesn't drink blood."  


"Yeah he does, in my version of the play, dude! He's a much more finessed karate master and not only does he obliterate the stupid weakling boy, he sucks his blood and spits it back in his face!"  


Dennis jammed his tongue into his cheek, chuckling at the ridiculousness of Mac's silly fantasies. "So, you want to suck the blood of a child. Sounds kinda pedophilic, my man."  


Mac threw his hands down at his sides and growled in frustration. "Forget it, dude! Why are you even home early?"  


"Uh, why are you in my room? You can't do this in the bathroom? Are you...are you wearing my clothes for this?!"  


Okay, so Mac hadn't exactly dressed up in his Nightman costume (he couldn't find it and was fairly certain that Charlie had burned every costume and prop associated with the whole fiasco), but the garments he had found came pretty close. Upon closer inspection, Mac had gussied himself up in one of Dennis's black, long-sleeve dress shirts (because it smelled like him!), but defaulted to his own pair of dark blue Dickies work pants that he was so fond of wearing. Not only that, but he had rummaged through Dennis's immaculately organized wardrobe and, in the farthest corner of his underwear drawer, Mac had run his fingers across a silky-smooth article of clothing. Excited at the thought of trying on Dennis's best silk boxers, he fished the material out of the back of the drawer with gusto and twisted his eyebrows into a questioning expression when he realized what he'd actually come up with: a black satin garter belt and sheer thigh-high stockings.  


_Ooh,_ Mac had thought the items may have belonged to a girl Dennis had slept with - after all, he was known to keep souvenirs of his escapades like personal trophies - but the vision of Dennis himself wearing lingerie and parading around his room stirred a brand new arousal within Mac, and he just had to try them on for himself.  


"Hey, _dumbass?_ Take my clothes off. You're smelling them up with that god-awful double cologne thing you've got going on. Drakkar is overwhelming, to be completely honest. And didn't I fucking tell you to stay out of my room? You know what..."  


Mac was aware of Dennis blabbering and complaining, but had zoned out into a luscious daydream of Dennis on his knees, sucking Mac slowly and hungrily while Mac pulled Dennis's hair and alternated between sliding his entire length down his sub's throat and allowing him to come up for air, smirking when Dennis slapped Mac's tight thighs in a plead for another breath.  


"Are you fucking hard?!" Dennis yelled, eyeing his friend's crotch with disgust and taking exasperated strides toward Mac and stepping up to him nose to nose. "I told you to take my fucking clothes off!"  


Mac set his jaw and furrowed his brow, gazing evenly into Dennis's pastel eyes. _"Make_ me, Dennis."  


Without a blink, Dennis's snakelike smile appeared and he laughed quietly. "Oh, is that what you want? You want me to _make_ you? How about this, you little bitch?" In one fell swoop, Dennis had his hands locked around Mac's throat, knocking him backwards onto the bed.  


The rush of lust from Dennis's asphyxiation, the knees pinning his arms in place, Dennis furiously ripping his own shirt off Mac's chest, the intense hardness of Dennis's cock grinding against Mac's own through their thick cotton pants creating a tingling buzz...the scene was playing out exactly as Mac had intended, after all. His cock strained against his pants, pleading to be let out and played with by the most irresistibly sexy man he had ever laid eyes on. Mac closed his eyes as his hearing began to fade out, though still aware of Dennis's long while fingers wrapped around his throat, alternating harsh pressure with soft trails of fingertips and whispery kisses against his collarbones, peppered with the drag of Dennis's perfect white teeth marking the skin with love bites. " _...Nightman?!_ You really relish in that sick fantasy, don't you..." Dennis hissed into Mac's ear, nibbling teasingly.  


Letting off of Mac's throat and allowing him to move his arms freely, Mac gulped in a lungful of oxygen and returned to earth, pulling Dennis's now-naked body down on top of him. Somewhere in the shuffle of choking and sexual haze, Dennis had undressed and Mac languished in the sight of his absolutely flawless ivory body. Dennis's strong arms hooked underneath Mac and pulled him close into deep kisses, slick tongues intertwining and incessant moaning from the both of them. Dennis pulled away and a shock of pleasure graced Mac's burning insides when he saw red lipstick smeared filthy and clownish all over his counterpart's mouth.  


After kissing Mac endlessly and forcing him to deal with the arousal building slowly and intensive, Dennis's hair tickled Mac's skin, sending him into a fit of giggles as he enjoyed the trail of kisses down to the waistband of his favorite pants. Dennis snapped the button open and unzipped hurriedly and the sensation of his pants slipping against the silky-smooth stockings sent Mac reeling. He wasn't wearing any underwear.  


Dennis gasped and cast his angry eyes upward at Mac, who lay panting and giddy against the velvety blue comforter. " _Where_ did you find these and why are you wearing my shit?!" Dennis screamed, but couldn't deny how delicious Mac's thick, springy cock looked directly below the cute little bow on the garter belt, like a package tied up just for him.  


Without waiting for an answer, Dennis bore down on the treat before him, tonguing the head of Mac's dick, imprinting the bizarre pattern of his tongue against the delicate skin. "Oh, my god, man," Mac moaned, taking his hands through Dennis's hair and licking his own lips, smacking them together and smearing the remains of scarlet lipstick.  


"Oh yeah, you like that? Does it turn you on to wear my clothes? You wish you were a little slut like I am?" Dennis bore his teeth and sunk them into the hollowed space where Mac's legs attached to his body, running his fingers inside the stocking and snapping the garter hard against his taut skin.  


"Fuck," Mac savored the exquisite combination of sensations Dennis was inflicting on him, painful stings from the snap of the garters striking against the warm, soothing saliva of his kisses. Sensing that Mac was ready for something different, Dennis climbed on top of his friend and stretched his arms above his head, removing the vestigial dress shirt, tossing it aside and pinning Mac down by his shoulders for the main event.  


"You want me to fuck you, baby boy?" Dennis spat and Mac nodded his head hard, straining the muscles of his upper back in the excitement. Dennis brandished a bottle of mango-flavored lube from underneath the blankets and slicked up his cock slowly, building the anticipation in Mac's abdomen. Mac inhaled sharply as Dennis entered him, squeezing his ass tight around the searing fiery pleasure of being fornicated forcefully.  


Dennis positioned Mac's stockinged legs over his shoulders and ground deeper and deeper, eking winces from Mac alongside his throaty moans. Dennis ran his hands up and down the sheer material and luxuriated in the incredibly hot constriction around his dick. Nothing was more satisfying to him that forcing passionate, carnal moans from the deepest recesses of his best friend's being.  


Dennis fucked to a steady rhythm, drawing one hand up and down Mac's shaft and toying with a stockinged leg. "You painted your nails?" Dennis asked surprised, noticing the shiny black patent polish adorning Mac's toenails.  


"Yeah..." Mac managed breathlessly, unable to remember a time sex had been better. "I...I did my fingernails, too..."  


"God, that's so much fucking hotter than I thought it'd be," Dennis remarked, and noticing that Mac was clean as a whistle, he stuck Mac's stockinged toes into his salivating mouth and sucked them through the gauzy fabric, running his tongue up and down the graceful arch of his friend's foot. They looked so feminine and beautiful in stockings, and Dennis couldn't get enough.  


"Dennis, if you keep going then I'm going to come," Mac warned, writhing against the plushy covers, thrusting his ass out and nearly having to stifle a scream watching Dennis suck his toes and stroke him to full mast.  


"We can't have you come before me, don't forget that _I_ am the master of your fate!" Dennis commanded as he moved to kneel in position and braced himself against Mac, reaching around behind him to slick Mac up with a bit more saliva and held his cock upright as he sunk down slowly, eliciting a sharp inhale from Mac and forcing a strangled moan from his throat, boring down again. "And you know what? It turns me on when you wear my clothes. Oh god, nothing gets me going like knowing you worship me so much that you want to be me!"  


It amazed Mac that Dennis could carry on a full conversation while riding a cock (even though he was talking to - and answering - himself.) Mac thrust deeply into Dennis, knocking his voice out while he spat out his diatribe, smiling stupidly at Dennis when he choked on his words. Dennis smiled back dirtily; he had mastered the art of grinding his friend's cock deep into his body while he slicked his own tight member feverishly to an explosive orgasm.  


"Fuck me harder!" Dennis demanded, his eyes drifting skyward as he slammed down on Mac. He reached for Mac's hand and admired the pretty black polish again, sliding his friend's index and middle fingers past his lips and curled his tongue around them, sucking them deeply into his throat, parting the fingers with his tongue and licking the space between the metacarpals.  


"Oh my fucking god, Dennis!" Mac screamed and with a great thrusting and grinding into Dennis's hot insides, Dennis hollered with vigor and shot cum all over Mac's chest and face, squeezing the purplish skin of his cock hard until he had extracted every last drop. Mac sensed his entire world being pulled down around him as his abdomen contracted hard and blew his load deep inside his best friend, moaning loud enough to bring down the building. He often came so hard that he buried his face in his hands in an attempt to ground himself, to try and hide the expression of confusion and disbelief that his best friend sat impaled atop him, breathless and forgiving.  


"No more playing dress-up in my room," Dennis warned as he dismounted, eliciting a pained sigh from the now-unrecognizable Nightman. "Unless you want a repeat performance."  


Mac pretended to take the words to heart, but all he could conjure were images in his head of getting into this position again...  



End file.
